In applications with light emitting diodes (LEDs) it is desirable, from ease of installation and cost-effectiveness, to combine the electronic driving circuit and the LEDs in a single lighting module. An example of such a lighting module is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,910, disclosing an LED reading light assembly that includes an optical assembly, a power circuit board, and a housing. The optical assembly includes a holographic lens and an LED assembly comprising an LED circuit board and a plurality of LEDs disposed on the outward facing side of the LED circuit board. The housing includes a housing plate and a black anodized fin plate. The LED reading light assembly is designed such that the LED circuit board and the power circuit board are parallel, with the power circuit board located beneath the LED circuit board, and the housing plate disposed between the LED circuit board and the power circuit board. In operation, heat generated by the LEDs is transferred radially outward by the housing plate and then rearward to the black anodized fin plate.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,910 manage to combine the electronic driving circuit and the LEDs in a single lighting module, it would be desirable to enable a more compact lighting module and a lower overall thermal resistance between LEDs and the heatsink.